


Whipped

by EllaBesmirched (El_Bell)



Series: Mod About You [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Mod Kylo, Body Modification, Butt Plugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Food smut?, Hotel Sex, Hux joins the party, I dunno it just happened, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Bell/pseuds/EllaBesmirched
Summary: When Kylo goes on tour with his band, Hux concocts a surprise reunion he's sure Kylo will never forget.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mkay, y'all. Those of you who saw the [first half](https://ellabesmirched.tumblr.com/post/166063897778/hux-gets-pierced) of this on tumblr, I'm sorry it took so long to finish! But I hope you enjoy it-- I had a snow day today and I decided I needed to write some good old fashioned smut. First chapter is what appeared on Tumblr, second is new stuff!
> 
> Inspired by the infamous 'Donut has pierced nips' pic, and beta'd by the amazing Kyluxtrashcompactor and Francisthegreat. Thank, you guys. <3
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> Also-- side note-- if you follow me on [tumblr](https://ellabesmirched.tumblr.com/) and also saw the [birthday ficlet](https://ellabesmirched.tumblr.com/post/167569532588/surprise) I wrote in this au, just understand that that hasn't happened yet! I might post a few more stories in this verse and the timeline might get a little out of order.... Just a heads up.

The exterior of the building was degraded and grungy. The entrance was down an alleyway that opened onto a busy street of aging shops, all clean, but in various stages of decay. They alley itself was littered with broken glass, and a few bottles and chip bags; the steps leading up to the door were well swept though. Hux squared his shoulders, frowned at the cracked, graying siding, and stepped inside. 

The interior shocked him. It was clean, well lit, and colorful, with chest high walls painted in vibrant blues and greens sectioning off three cubicles of space. Directly in front of Hux, at the end of a hallway formed by the walls, was a glass front counter. The cubicle to the left of it was the only one that was occupied; Hux didn't peek over the wall, but he heard the hum of what he assumed was a tattoo gun, and a man's voice saying, "This next bit's gonna suck, so we can take a cigarette break once I'm done with these lines."

"Kay," a chipper, and seemingly unaffected female voice said. 

Hux took two steps forward. When the tattoo artist didn't acknowledge him, he walked up to the counter. It was full of metal bars and rings, some solid glass plugs, and huge wooden tunnels; Hux was just proud of himself for recognizing most of it. Before Kylo he would have had no idea what a 'plug' looked like. 

He peered at the artwork on the walls briefly before four thick binders on the counter caught his attention. He grabbed the one labeled 'Kimmy' and started flipping pages. 

"Can I help you?" 

Hux lifted his head and found a gorgeous black woman with dyed red hair tied into pigtails and possibly more piercings in her face than Kylo staring at him. She smiled politely, but Hux couldn't shake the feeling that the emotion pulling up the corners of her lips was amusement. 

He cleared his throat. 

"Hello. I'm. I'm interested in." How did one do this exactly?

She peered down at the book he'd been looking through and said, "A piercing?" 

Hux nodded. 

"What were you thinking?"

"Well," Hux said carefully. "I. It can't show."

She raised one very manicured brow. "Okay."

"So. I was thinking." 

For some reason, Hux couldn't say it. He motioned vaguely to his chest and she nodded cheerfully. 

"Nipples? I can handle that. One or two?"

"Um."

Kimmy smirked. She was wearing black lipstick and winged black eyeliner and Hux suddenly wondered uncomfortably just how well she knew Kylo. 

"You ever done this before?" she asked gently.

Hux blushed and shook his head. 

"So how come you want to get pierced? You know, if you're not sure about it, it's better not to. I don't want you to do anything you'd be unhappy with later." 

"I'm sure," Hux said, forcing some strength into his voice. "It's-- well, it's for my boyfriend. He's out of town for the next three months, and I wanted to surprise him. When he gets back. He'd. He'd like it." 

Kimmy smiled even more widely. "That's sweet. Your boyfriend likes piercings?"

Hux laughed. "He's got more than I can count."

"Does he come here?" she asked shrewdly. 

Hux nodded. "He recommended you, said he'd never go to anyone else. Kylo Ren?"

Kimmy's face changed instantly; she smiled and the expression was almost evil. "You’re Kylo's boyfriend?"

"Yes," Hux said, bristling.

"Holy shit. Greg. We've got Kylo's boyfriend here!"

'Greg' popped his head up over the wall and said, "Shit, where?" When his eyes landed on Hux, he said, "You're the dude with the magic dick?"

Hux gaped; Kimmy laughed; the girl getting tattooed said, "Wait, who is he now?"  
Kimmy said, "Greg! Leave him alone," which was good because Hux was about to snap 'fuck you' and storm off. He didn't come here to get made fun of. 

"Kylo's an old friend," Kimmy explained. "Greg does most of his tattoos, and I've been piercing him for years."

"That's what he said," Hux conceded, adjusting his bag over his shoulder. 

Kimmy gave Hux another of her vicious grins and said, "I'm sure you're very appreciative of my work." 

Hux narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm sure that's none of your business." 

Kimmy laughed loudly and said, "I see why he likes you. Kylo's always had a thing for the sassy guys." 

Hux felt a knot in his stomach tighten; he wasn't sure he liked this Kimmy. "Don't call me that."

"What, sassy?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong with sassy?" Greg called from his booth. 

"It's a stereotype!" the woman getting tattooed answered back. "When was the last time you heard anyone other than a black woman or a gay man get called sassy?" 

"True," Kimmy called loudly. Then she smiled cheerfully and said, "You're right, won't happen again." When Hux only eyed her uncertainly, she said, "Come on, cutie, lighten up! Any friend of Kylo's and all that." 

Hux shifted on his feet. Was he really going to do this?

"Okay, so you want your nipples pierced?" she said firmly. "Honestly, if you're gonna do one, you might as well do both. It'll look better and you won't be back in here in a few months to get the other one done. And you're right," she added. "Kylo will love it. I'll even give you the friends and family discount. Two for one, yeah?" 

Hux took a breath and straightened his shoulders. "Yes. Okay. Yes." 

"Great! Okay, hold on, I've got some forms for you to sign and then I'll get you back here. Got your ID on you?" 

Hux handed over his ID and waited while Kimmy copied it; then she talked Hux through a series of forms he needed to sign. 

"Kylo's gonna hit the roof when he sees you," she gushed, leading Hux into the back of the building. "Why's he gone so long?" 

"The Knights are touring," Hux answered, voice only a little sad. Three months was a long time after all. But, Kylo had promised they could Skype most nights and Hux was even considering flying out to Portland to surprise him before the tour was over-- they'd be hitting Oregon in at the end of the tour. 

"That's awesome!" Kimmy said excitedly. "I can't believe I didn't know that," she added. "I guess I haven't been to a show in a while. Take your shirt off." 

Hux set his bag down and unbuttoned his shirt while he peered around the room. It was clean and sterile, like a doctor's office, and had a big mirror on one wall. The walls all had hand drawn art by the tattoo artists posted and the table Hux assumed he would be laying on looked to be well-cushioned. 

"Hop up here," she said, patting the table. Hux slid his shirt off and complied. "So first, I'm just going to mark where we want each bar," Kimmy explained, pulling on black latex gloves and then coming at Hux with ink. "And then," she continued, "Once we're pleased with the placement, I'll go over how this all works. Sound good?"

Hux nodded and Kimmy bent down and brought her face uncomfortably close to Hux's right nipple. She dabbed him with ink twice, then moved to the other side. 

"Take a look at that," she said, standing up and examining her marks. "What do you think?

Hux examined the purple marks in the mirror; they appeared symmetrical to him, which was saying something, considering his exacting eye. 

Stomach fluttering, he nodded and turned back to the table. 

"Alright, cutie. You've never done this before, so I'm gonna explain the whole process, just so you know what you're in for, kay?" 

Hux nodded even though he'd researched this extensively, every day over the past three weeks. 

"All my equipment is sealed and sterilized," she said, showing Hux a baggy containing a single hollow needle. "Now that we've got the placement, I'm going to pierce the area with this needle, and catch it on the other side with this cork. From there, we thread the piercing bar into the end of the needle, and pull it through. Should only take a few minutes," she smiled, and the expression was some strange cross between the smug teasing from before and a soothing kindness. "I've been doing this a long time," she added. "You've got nothing to worry about."

Hux swallowed hard and then nodded. 

"Go ahead and lay down." 

Hux reclined on the table and was horrified to find his heart racing and his hands sweaty. But there was a lovely thrill underlying the terror, an addicting sort of knowledge that he was doing something he'd never done before, and that it was going to please Kylo.

"Take a deep breath," Kimmy instructed. Hux stared at the ceiling and felt her hands on his chest. "And breathe out slowly." 

When Hux released the breath, Kimmy pushed the needle through and Hux had to keep from gasping. It burned and stung. She worked more slowly than he expected and he could feel the metal pass through each layer of skin as it went. There was a brief pause as she prepared the barbell and Hux struggled to keep breathing deeply with a needle stuck through his flesh. Then she pulled the needle through, screwed the ball on the barbell, and said, "One down. How you doing?" 

"Okay." Hux had to struggle not to gasp. 

"Second one's always easier," she told him with a smile, patting him on the hip as she prepared a second needle. "You're not nauseous are you?" 

Hux frowned, assessed. "Uh. A little." 

"Take a few deep breaths for me then," Kimmy said, attention snapping from the needle to Hux's face. “Light headed? Dizzy?” 

“No.” 

"You okay to keep going?" 

Hux nodded. "I'm fine.

"Trooper!" Kimmy told him. "Okay, here we go." 

This time, Hux did gasp. "You liar," he hissed. 

Kimmy gave him an evil grin, and released the needle. "Yeah, the second one sucks. But I can't tell people that, you'd tense up and fuck everything up." She threaded the barbell through and said cheerfully, "And we're done. Kylo would have been so proud of you," she teased. Hux felt himself smile. "But keep laying there for a minute for me. I'm gonna grab you some water." 

Hux reclined on the table and stared at the ceiling as Kimmy left the room. His heart was pounding. His stomach was twisting, but his head was clear at least. His chest burned, but it was minor compared to the initial insertion. 

He'd done it. He'd actually gotten his nipples pierced. 

A strange, tingling sort of flutter took up residence in his chest and Hux's lips curled up in a smile. Kimmy was right; Kylo was going to lose his mind.

Kimmy came bustling back in holding a cone of water and she stuck her hand out for Hux to grab. "Sit up slowly for me now." Hux let her guide him into a sitting position and then accepted the water. 

"I'm alright," he told her firmly, voice stronger than it had been only moments ago.

"Yeah, I know," she told him with a smile, leaning back against the wall. "Just sip the water for a few seconds anyway."

Hux shrugged and did as he was told; she was the expert after all. 

"Okay, let's take a look," she said cheerfully after Hux handed her the empty cup. She led him over to the mirror and stood over his shoulder while he stared. 

His nipples were pink and splotchy, a little angry and tender looking, with blood drying around the little balls. 

But the bars.

Hux licked his lips. He loved Kylo's nipple rings, loved to lick and bite over them, loved the way Kylo groaned and arched into him when he rolled one between his fingers just right. 

Now, he had that. Now Kylo could-- 

"Very, good," Hux said quickly, turning away from the mirror and reaching for his shirt. 

Kimmy smirked at him.

"Initial healing time on these is six to eight weeks, so absolutely no touching, licking, or otherwise fiddling before then, got it?" Hux nodded. "After that, healing times vary from person to person. Some people are totally healed in six months, some it can take up to a year-- that's the average at least. In that time, you want to make sure you're being gentle, and cleaning them regularly, but don't touch them other than that. You may be tempted to spin them to get any little crusties off-- don't. You can wash them gently with normal soap and water and your hand in the shower if you must, but I prefer you clean with a salt water solution. Absolutely no rubbing alcohol, neosporin, peroxide, fuck all that shit. And at least twice a day I want you doing a salt water soak." 

Hux narrowed his eyes. "How--"

"Take a shot glass, fill it with warm water and about a teaspoon of uniodized sea salt. Stick it over the piercing, make a vacuum, leave it like that until the water cools down." Hux nodded, filing the barrage of information away for use as he pulled his shirt back on.

"And I recommend wearing cotton undershirts under your button ups-- at least for a while. You don't know hell until you snag a new nipple ring on a button hole. Plus, you'll probably have some light discharge through the first few weeks and I wouldn't want you ruining those fancy shirts." She grinned at him and tugged lightly on Hux's shirt as he started to button it up. "Come back in three months and we'll see if you're ready to have your jewelry changed. We pierce with longer bars to allow for swelling, but once that issue's past, you want to move to shorter ones to prevent snagging. And no rings until you're fully healed," she added. "They're too heavy for new piercings, i-em-oh." 

Hux said, "Thank you." 

"No problem, cutie. You come on back when you're ready for something new," she added with a wink.

Hux snorted. "I think this is it."

"You say that now," she teased. "It's addictive. Just look at Kylo." 

Hux blinked. Kimmy had a point. 

Hux paid, tipped, and got back to his car without further incident. 

Once he was behind the wheel, he tilted his head back and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. He could feel his shirt brushing painfully over the new piercings, but as he focused on the sensation, it evolved, warped into something painful, certainly, but also something more. Something entirely intoxicating. Something that made him miss Kylo-- gone less than a week-- in a way that made his chest hurt and his cock throb. 

Portland could not come soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Portland reminded Hux of home. The street art, the food trucks, the heavily bearded and tattooed bikers thronging the streets, all made him feel like he was walking into town from his house. Then he'd notice something else—a dispensary, the sheer magnitude of homeless people, or a filthy street that his small city didn't have—and he'd realize he was almost as far from home as he could get in the States without crossing water.    
  
  
Hux didn't mind the west coast—but it still felt alien compared to his normal day to day routine.   
  
He slipped into the packed bar after the band had already started playing. A minor mix up at the hotel, combined with his flight arriving an hour later than planned had stalled him, made him miss his shot to greet Kylo before he got on stage. And on top of it all, the bar had been full. Hux almost hadn't gotten in, but then he'd slipped the bouncer a hundred dollar bill and explained in very low tones, "I'm a friend of the band." He wasn't sure the bouncer actually believed him, but the hundred seemed to be compelling enough.    
  
  
Hux squeezed through the crowd, through dirty, sweaty hipsters with studs in their lips and bandanas in their pockets, and craned his head to look for Kylo.   
  
  
He was in his usual place, wedged at the corner of the stage while Rey and Chewie and the Ticos tried to soak up all the attention so he wouldn’t have to.   
  
  
He was so focused on the stage, on trying to see as much of Kylo as he could, that he didn't realize he'd shuffled through the worst of the crowd and come out on the other side. The room opened up a little here, giving Hux plenty of space to walk full force into a very large, very solid, very bearded man.    
  
  
Hux darted back when he felt a wet splash against his chest and when he looked down he found his light gray button-up soaked with beer around his belly.    
  
  
“Watch where the fuck you're going, idiot," the man snapped. Before Hux could respond, he felt himself propelled backwards so hard his head snapped on his neck like a rag doll and fury surged in his chest when he realized the large, bearded man had pushed him. Before he caught himself, he stumbled into another little throng of people, felt himself shoved again when someone snapped, "Hey, watch it." He finally did catch himself then, with an inelegant stumble, and when he looked up, the bearded man was laughing.    
  
  
"Fuck you," Hux heard himself sneer, a little bit of Kylo coming out of his own lips. The words surprised him—before Kylo he would have paid the bartender to kick the asshole out and twiddled his fingers as the bouncers manhandled him.    
  
  
  
"Fuck you say to me?"    
  
  
It happened very quickly then. The man bounded up to Hux, put his huge chest in Hux's face and Hux felt his stomach drop out when he realized he'd just started a fight. He wasn't sure he knew how to throw a punch. This man clearly did. Then a little ring formed around them, a handful of men elbowing each other and laughing while one woman said loudly, "Hey, cut it out, assholes!"    
  
  
"It was an accident," Hux drawled. "Get away from me."    
  
  
The man shoved Hux on the chest, more softly now, but infinitely more intimidating, and said, "You gonna make me, you little yuppie shit?"    
  
  
Hux weighed his options very quickly, then realized he was about to have the ever loving shit beat out of him and there was very little he could do about it because there was absolutely no chance that he was going to do anything at all to assuage this man's anger.    
  
  
So Hux did a very foolish thing. He shoved the man back. "Don't touch me."    
  
  
The man's lip curled. Hux glared coldly back and wondered what a punch to the face felt like. Then a very loud and chipper voice blared over the mic, "Fuck's going on back there!"   
  
  
The little ring started to break up, turned to look at the stage, even though Hux and the man continued to stare each other down. Then, Rey said incredulously, "Hux?"   
  
  
Hux did turn then, out of surprise that robbed him of his self preservation. Before he could even find Rey on the stage, his eyes snapped to Kylo.    
  
  
Kylo stood up straight all of a sudden, like a bloodhound scenting a rabbit, and was jerking the strap of his bass off over his shoulders before he'd even found Hux in the crowd. Hux forgot about the large man. Hux forgot there was a crowd.    
  
  
Kylo was looking at him.   
  
  
Before he could take two steps in Kylo's direction, the man shoved him a third time, and since he was twisted back to stare at Kylo, Hux went down hard. For one horrible moment the world was a tangle of legs and discarded cups, was a dull pain that went through his hip as he landed on it,  and then grasping hands as a few kind souls bent down to help him up. By the time his feet were under him again, Kylo was there, had forced his way through the now rapidly parting crowd and Hux reached out for him, temporarily oblivious to the fact that he'd just been thrown to the ground like he was made of straw.    
  
  
But Kylo wasn't aiming for Hux.    
  
  
He lurched past Hux, face contorted in utter fury, and Hux watched him stupidly as he plowed full force into the man who'd assaulted his boyfriend. The bearded man hadn't been paying attention, had been laughing with his friends and pointing at Hux as he struggled back to his feet.    
  
  
Kylo punched him in the side of the head so hard, the whole room suddenly went quiet with the sound. Then everyone rioted, all the people near the stage surging back for a look as Kylo pulled the man onto his back and wrenched back to punch him in the face. He landed one blow, two, before Hux managed to catch him around the elbow and pull back—the bearded ape had been unconscious since the first hit. Kylo was going to kill him.    
  
  
There was one horrible second during which Kylo tried to shove him off, didn't realize who was pulling on his arm. Then he looked into Hux's eyes and his face cleared. He released his grip on the man's shirt front, and before Hux could get a word in edgewise, he found himself completely surrounded by Kylo's huge, sweaty arms, and absolutely drowning in the most intoxicating kiss. It had been nearly three months.    
  
  
Hux didn't care that he and Kylo hadn't exchanged a single word. He didn't care that Kylo had just sucker punched a man who was currently waking up at their feet. He didn't care that he'd interrupted the show and the whole damn bar was focused on the two of them. Kylo was kissing him. Kylo. Kylo was here, solid and wonderful, and smelling like sweat and soap and his.    
  
  
He moaned softly into his lips and the sound was lost to the raucous bar. Kylo was holding him so tightly, Hux knew in the center of his chest that Kylo never wanted to let him go again.    
  
  
He became aware of the bar in stages. A few people whistled or cheered. There was laughter, and not all of it was supportive. Hux finally pulled away enough to say quietly, "Kylo..."    
  
  
"You can make out with your boyfriend later, Ren, get your ass back on stage!" Rey shouted into the mic. Hux felt the two of them shoved by cheerful concert goers and it was too loud to talk, too loud to greet.    
  
  
Kylo took Hux's hand in his, eyes falling to Hux's face, but at the last minute they snapped to a space behind Hux and Kylo's face twisted furiously again.    
  
  
When Hux turned his head, he found the bearded man finally climbing to his feet, half supported by his friends, and looking murderous.    
  
  
Kylo stepped in front of Hux before the man could make a second move. "You even look at him him sideways and I'll put you in the mother fucking ground," Kylo hissed from behind clenched teeth. Hux shivered, all the hair on the back of his neck standing up. He'd never seen Kylo this mad.    
  
  
"You sucker punched him, you dick!" one of the men helping the first up said furiously.    
  
  
"He's half his size!" Kylo bellowed, pointing at Hux. His eyes snapped back to the bearded man. "You wanna fuck with someone, fuck with me."    
  
  
"Kylo," Hux said gently. "Get back on stage." He gave the bearded man a single withering stare, and started to tug Kylo away.  “And I'm hardly  _ half  _ his size,” he added under his breath. Kylo gave a chuckle that seemed equal parts furious, amused, and chest-crushingly relieved. Hux could practically taste his fondness.

 

Kylo positioned Hux squarely in front of him on the stage, and Hux had to untangle their hands and push Kylo away to convince him to finally pick his bass back up. When he did start playing again, he actually turned to face Hux. Hux felt his heart jump into his throat and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face; Kylo  _ never  _ faced the crowd when he played. He kept reaching out to touch Hux between songs, like he couldn’t believe Hux was actually there; more than once Rey chastised him for it, and Hux could tell the crowd was less and less amused with each public display of affection, but Hux couldn’t care less. He started tilting forward for a quick kiss the second one song had ended, even if Chewie was already counting off for the next. Kylo missed more than one entrance. But he smiled at Hux the whole time. 

 

When the show ended, Kylo jumped off the stage, bass still trailing wires, and pinned Hux to the wall in a needy kiss that made Hux’s cheeks hot. Kylo had his hands wrapped so tightly around Hux’s waist it hurt. 

 

“I can’t believe you came all the way to Portland,” he breathed in Hux’s ear over the sound of the band breaking down. Hux felt dizzy with closeness, with familiarity, with relief. He felt like some piece of himself had finally been returned to him. 

 

“Surprised?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Good. I have more planned.”

 

Kylo pulled back and stared at him, grinning like a school boy. “What plans?”

 

“Surprise,” Hux replied, deadpan. “I can’t tell you. You’ll just have to wait and see.” 

 

Kylo pouted. “Are you coming to the after party?”

 

“After party?” Hux said with a distressed frown. It had never occurred to him that there would be an  _ after party.  _ “No. I thought—my hotel…”

 

“We can go back to your hotel,” Kylo said instantly. “Fuck, I’m so happy you’re here. What time did you get in? How long are you in town?”

 

“I got in at seven, and I’m only staying for the weekend. You’re free tomorrow, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Kylo said eagerly. “Our next show isn’t until Monday, and we’re just playing another bar in town.” 

 

“So we can spend the day together?” Hux asked hopefully. 

 

Kyo grinned. “Definitely.”

 

“You were wonderful,” Hux said, nodding toward the stage. 

 

Kylo shook his head. “Nah, I wasn’t. You distracted me,” he added, leaning in for another happy kiss. Hux gladly obliged him. 

 

“Kylo!” Rose said loudly. “You’re all tangled up, give me your bass you idiot! Hi, Hux!” she added with a grin, jumping off stage halfway through speaking. Kylo started to untangle himself from his instrument and Rose shoved him aside to surprise Hux with a very unexpected hug. 

 

“Um, hi. Hi, Rose,” he muttered. And then Paige was there, and then Rey. Even Chewie drenched Hux in a huge sweaty embrace, and Hux found himself equal parts amused and disgusted. They insisted Hux come to the after party. They sulked when Kylo told them no. 

 

And then Rey said, “Just get him out of here, Hux, he’s not even helping us break down. Go on, you’re useless,” she added looking at Kylo.    
  
The two of them didn’t need to be told twice. 

 

They managed to make it out of the club fairly quickly—all the attention Kylo had been lavishing on Hux seemed to deter any would-be fans from making conversation. They paused just outside the door. Hux pulled out his phone to text his driver while Kylo pulled a his duffle bag from the van that had pulled around to accommodate the equipment the Knights were wheeling outside. Kylo dropped his bag at his feet and then pulled out a cigarette and Hux felt another little swell of affection. He usually hated how Kylo always seemed to want to smoke after a show—the weed was one thing but tobacco was a different matter entirely—but the very idea of it was so utterly  _ Kylo.  _

 

Then the smoke hit him and Hux realized it wasn’t a cigarette at all. It was a joint. 

 

Hux chuckled.  _ Portland.  _

 

Just as Hux was finishing up his text, a loud voice said, “Hey, asshole!”

 

Hux looked up and found the same oversized baboon from before staring them both down from a few yards away. The little crowd gathered on the sidewalk started to shift and break up, get out of Dodge. The bouncer looked away—it wasn’t his job to police this part of the sidewalk, Hux assumed. 

 

The man had a nasty bruise and a knot forming along the side of his head over his ear. Kylo’s whole body tensed and he actually cracked his knuckles. “What, I didn’t fuck you up enough before?” 

 

The man sneered, and Hux put his hand on Kylo’s shoulder. “Darling. As much as I would enjoy watching you utterly destroy this man, my lawyers are all asleep right now and I’m afraid it would take them most of the night to get you out of a cell.” 

 

“Fuck you say?” the man demanded. “I couldn’t hear you with his dick in your mouth.” 

 

Hux actually laughed. Kylo was so tense beside him, Hux was almost afraid he was going to hurt himself with the way he was clenching. But really, was that supposed to be an insult? Hux fully intended on having Kylo’s dick in his mouth at their earliest possible convenience. Just as he was formulating this sentiment into an appropriate response, Hux’s limo pulled up. Hux instead kissed Kylo on the cheek and said, “Our ride is here, darling.” 

 

Kylo’s voice was wavering between fury aimed at the bearded man and giddy joy aimed at Hux. “You rented a  _ limo?”  _

 

“Of course,” Hux said loudly, giving Kylo a sly smile, that was truthfully all for the onlookers. Hux had been thrown around the bar enough tonight—getting to throw his wealth around afforded him a certain satisfaction that he wasn’t fully willing to admit to. “Only the best for you, my love.” 

 

Kylo actually cracked a smile. It faded when his eyes snapped back to the man still firmly barring their path to the limo. The driver was climbing out of the car to open the back door when Hux said very clearly, “Get out of our way.” 

 

“Why don’t you make me?” 

 

Hux rolled his eyes. This was getting tedious. The idiot was clearly unwilling to throw the first punch, given that Kylo had thoroughly handed him his own ass earlier, but he also seemed unwilling to back down. Wounded pride and all that. 

 

Kylo said furiously, “Hux, get out of my way, I’m going to  _ strangle  _ him.”

 

“No,” Hux said very firmly. “If I have to bail you out of jail half our night will be ruined.” He gave Kylo a coy grin. “And I have  _ plans  _ for you.” 

 

“Mr. Hux?” 

 

Hux looked up and found the limo driver stepping onto the sidewalk. He was a very large man—larger even than Kylo and the bearded imbecile blocking their way. He put his hands on his hips, pushing his jacket back as he did and revealing a pistol in a shoulder holster. 

 

“Is everything alright?” 

 

“Everything is fine,” Hux said brightly. “Would you grab that?” He pointed to Kylo’s bag, and then stepped past the man blocking his path without a second thought. Wisely, the man didn’t try to stop him. After the briefest hesitation, Kylo did the same, but not before purposely using his shoulder to shove the idiot out of the way. Hux cheerfully listened to him curse as Kylo slid into the limo and the driver shut the door. 

 

“Asshole,” Kylo hissed furiously, “You should have let me break his face.” 

 

“You would have had to take your dick out of my mouth for that,” Hux drawled sardonically. 

 

Kylo laughed. “We wouldn’t want that,” he purred, crowding into Hux’s space instantly. One of his hands landed on Hux’s abs and started to drift higher, but Hux slapped him away, trying to ignore the flutter in his chest. He didn’t want Kylo to ruin his  _ surprise.  _

 

“I got you a limo,” Hux told him. “Enjoy it.” 

 

“And a bodyguard apparently?” Kylo muttered. 

 

“He’s just the driver. But I pay him  _ very _ well.” 

 

The limo took them back to the hotel, a small, incredibly high end affair that Hux had spent more on than even he cared to admit. Hux stepped through the doorway first and the attendant greeted him instantly by name. 

 

“Mr. Hux! I’ve personally seen that your room was tended to according to your exact specifications. I—” Her eyes landed on Kylo, who stepped behind Hux and absently threw his arm over Hux’s shoulders. “Oh.  _ Oh.”  _

 

“Thank you,” Hux said brusquely. “Would you mind giving him a key as well?”

 

“This is—” she said slowly. 

 

“Yes,” Hux replied deliberately.

 

The attendant shuffled away and returned moments later with a key that she tentatively handed to Kylo. She couldn’t stop staring at him the whole time. 

 

“What was that all about?” Kylo demanded as they slipped into the elevator. 

 

“I had them, um. Tend to the room before we got back, and while explaining my preparations they kept talking about my  _ wife.  _ I didn’t bother correcting them.”

 

Kylo chuckled and Hux felt his breath hitch when Kylo pushed him to the wall. “I can be your wife,” he teased, breath hot on Hux’s cheek. 

 

Heart hammering, Hux pushed him away yet again. “Not before you have a shower, you can’t. And me as well, for that matter,” Hux added, fingering his beer-sticky shirt.  

 

Kylo pouted at him and Hux relented almost immediately, pulling him in for long, sloppy kisses that made him lightheaded. He'd never missed anyone so much in his life. 

 

“I can't wait for you to come home,” he admitted, safe in the cage of Kylo's arms.

 

“Soon,” Kylo reassured him. 

 

“And the next time?” Hux sighed. The Knights were gaining traction. More and more it seemed like Kylo was taking off work for gigs—and then this tour. 

 

“We won't do this for a while,” Kylo whispered, voice strange. “My. Well, we all kind of emptied our savings,” he admitted uncomfortably. “The money we made from the tour went back into travel and all our equipment, paying the sound guy, and shit. We'll have to save up for the next one, I guess.” 

 

He sounded disappointed. 

 

Hux brushed the hair from his cheek. “You knew you were just going to break even, darling,” Hux said gently. 

 

“No, no, I know,” Kylo replied. “I just.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“I don't really know? It's been great, you know. Getting to perform a few times a week, getting to travel all over with the band. I'm gonna miss it. But I missed you more,” he muttered, leaning in for another kiss.

 

Hux frowned at him.

 

“Just a lot of. Feelings, I guess. A lot to process. I'm. I'm not used to having someone who matters back home.” 

 

“Well, you’d better get used to it,” Hux surprised himself by snapping. The last thing he would have was Kylo  _ resenting  _ him for not being there on his tours. “Or I shall just have to come with you.” 

 

Kylo laughed, and then paused when Hux just stared at him. The elevator opened. “Are you. You're serious?” 

 

“Well, why shouldn't I be?” Hux demanded. “Phasma can handle things while I'm gone, I can telecommute, and I haven't had a vacation in. Ever.” 

 

Kylo's black eyes were huge and almost amazed. He gave a small, unsure chuckle. “Well. Like. Like I said. We won't go again for a while.” 

 

But some of the tension had left his shoulders. 

 

Hux took his hand and led him to their room.

 

“Wow,” Kylo breathed when Hux opened the door. Hux smiled and tugged him in. It was a huge room, seperated into a living area and a bedroom. The two rooms were divided by a wall of cloudy, translucent glass, and one corner of the living area was almost entirely windows looking out over the city. The soft, modern decor had a quirky edge to it—white throw pillows with black sketches of stick figure people; black, white, and mint green abstract art that appeared to have been painted by a very talented, but whimsical five year old; a chrome sconce with a cast iron bow beneath it. It was cozy, tasteful, but landed just on the far side of trying too hard in Hux’s opinion. Still, the service was impeccable, and there was a huge jacuzzi style tub for two in the glass tiled bathroom. 

 

Hux gleefully led Kylo into the bedroom and Kylo laughed breathlessly when he stepped through the door. Hux had had the entire room—every conceivable surface—covered with candles. They were LEDs (a hotel stipulation) so the soft glow imitated candlelight without the danger. The bed was drenched in white rose petals, stark against the charcoal duvet, the pillows arranged into the shape of a heart. There was a bottle of champagne chilling on the nightstand, and a small, discreet gift basket with massage oils that Hux had left there before he went to the bar. The bathroom was attached to this room, and half of it—the half with the tub—was walled off with the cloudy glass tiles dividing the living and bedroom areas. The tantalizing, shadowy outline of a lover might be visible through the thick tiles, just distinct enough to reveal a human shape, but otherwise totally obscured by the wall. 

 

Kylo dropped his bag by the bedroom door and pulled Hux instantly into a sticky, sweaty hug. Hux fought only weakly before letting himself be consumed by Kylo’s kiss. “I didn’t know you were such a romantic,” Kylo teased. 

 

“You have no idea,” Hux promised. “Go get cleaned up.” He shoved Kylo away. Kylo pouted at him, but then made a face when he lifted his arm and got a whiff of his own concert stink. 

 

“Come with me.” 

 

“No,” Hux replied curtly, trying to calm the squirming in his gut as he said it. Normally, he’d be more than happy to settle into a warm bath with Kylo. But he wasn’t about to give away his secret that easily. “I have to tend to some First Order matters before midnight,” he lied.

 

“Here or there?” Kylo asked, raising his brows. 

 

“Here,  _ obviously,”  _ Hux drawled. It was well past midnight on the east coast. 

 

It took a bit more coaxing, and some dodging, on Hux’s part (Kylo kept trying to grab his shirt and tug him into very enticing kisses) but he did manage to get Kylo into the shower. Hux poked aimlessly at his phone while he waited, but spent most of his time watching Kylo’s enormous outline through the tiles. 

 

His resolve almost shattered when Kylo wandered out of the bathroom, a black towel slung low around his hips and his damp hair dripping lethargically onto his tattooed shoulders. The hotel towel was small—it barely cinched his hips, so Hux could see his entire thigh through the slit where the ends met. He looked thinner around the middle, his abs more defined then they had been when he’d left. Hux frowned, unsure if Kylo had been exercising more, flinging heavy equipment around stages, or if he’d been eating less. 

 

“Hey, tell me about it, Red,” Kylo drawled. Hux felt his cheeks heat when he realized he’d been staring at Kylo with unblinking fascination for far longer than was subtle. 

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

“What?” Kylo laughed. 

 

“You’re too thin,” Hux told him, crossing his arms over his chest and praying his face wasn’t as red as it felt. 

 

Kylo furrowed his brows and looked at his own chest. “No, I’m not?” he muttered. “Although, actually, I could totally go for like. A burrito or something.” 

 

“Order room service,” Hux told him, picking up the bag he’d prepared and passing Kylo on his way to the bathroom. “I’ll be right back.” 

 

“What are you up to?” Kylo demanded. Hux shut the door in his face.

 

He showered quickly—just enough to wash the sticky beer and other people’s sweat from his skin. He didn’t even bother getting his hair wet—he’d washed it this morning after all and too many washes in a day dried it out. He could hear Kylo’s voice rumbling through the tiles as he ordered food and it made his heart ache to know Kylo was so close. 

 

He stared into the mirror as he toweled off, and then gave his own right nipple an experimental pinch. He’d swapped his piercing bars out for shorter, black ones last week. He could touch them, move them, clean them without any painful twinges now, but Kimmy had still told him to be careful with them when she changed out the piercing bars. 

 

“It’ll be easy to irritate them if you’re not gentle over the next few months,” she’d explained. “But Kylo should know better,” she’d added, tweaking Hux’s cheek, much to his extreme annoyance. 

 

The piercings, however, weren’t his only surprise. 

 

He pulled the lacy bralette carefully out of his toiletry bag and examined it with an odd, nervous lump in his throat. He’d never felt so bold, or so ridiculous as when he’d stepped into the very high end lingerie store and started browsing the shelves. The incredibly professional woman who’d approached him and asked him if he knew his lady friend’s size had smirked knowingly when Hux started to stammer, and excused herself. Two minutes later a very pretty, thin man with manicured brows and mascara had taken him by the hand (no matter how many times Hux pulled away) and led him through all the various rooms in the store, chattering brightly, but discreetly about what bra and panty styles were most comfortable for men’s wear. 

 

Hux had found him simultaneously infuriating and infectiously charming. He was, ultimately, very good at his job, because Hux wasn’t even sure he  _ liked  _ wearing lacy things, and he was even less sure Kylo would like it, but he’d still managed to leave with four different ‘outfits.’ 

 

The one he’d chosen for tonight was a soft peach color (“Perfect for your skin tone!” the salesman had told him) and a very simple, classic design. When he put it on, the lace was just open enough to glimpse the little black bars through the weave. The ‘boyshorts’ panties he’d chosen had a ruffled seam in the back that hid the black plug Hux was now wearing, but still made his ass look, in his own personal opinion, phenomenal. He’d completed the look with a matching garter belt and thigh high fishnets with a raw edge along the top, so they couldn’t be worn without the belt. 

 

He spritzed on the peach scented perfume sample that had been included with the sale (“It’s imbued with pheromones that chemically integrate with your natural chemistry and smell different on each person,” the salesman had insisted) and then ran his hands through his hair. He ruffled it a bit from its normally slicked-back style, and took one last look in the mirror. 

 

He looked good. 

 

At least he thought so. 

 

Kylo was the one he was worried about; Hux had never really confessed that he was intrigued by the idea of bras and panties. Kylo had teased him in passing about wrapping him in satin and lace, but he’d never really sounded serious. 

 

Hux fidgeted, adjusted his hair a few times as he scanned his own body. 

 

His eyes fell to the panties. He was half hard from the plug already and he frowned at the shape of himself through the lace before he started making adjustments. How exactly was his cock supposed to fit in these things? 

 

When he was utterly certain he didn’t have any other positions to try, he arranged himself in what he hoped was an aesthetically pleasing manner, and forced himself to open the bathroom door. 

 

Kylo was lounging casually on the bed, absently flicking through channels on the flat screen mounted on the wall. He hadn’t bothered getting dressed, and his towel puddled uselessly in his lap. 

 

When his eyes caught on Hux, they stuck, and Hux couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so nervous around Kylo. He still forced himself to flip his hair out of his eyes in what he imagined was a very unaffected manner, and put his hand against the door frame. 

 

“ _ Fuck,  _ babe—” Kylo began, and his tone made Hux’s skin flush all the way down to his lace-caged cock. Kylo sat up on the bed and started to stand until his eyes snagged on Hux’s chest and he came to an almost comical halt. 

 

All Hux’s anxiety evaporated in one burst and he couldn’t remember ever feeling so smug about his own body. He put one hand on his hip, preened a little because Kylo would want him to, and then said, “Tell me about it, darling.”

 

“Did you—” Kylo leapt from the bed now and crossed to the door, face so intent Hux felt his heart skip. One of Kylo’s hands landed on his waist and it was rough, bruising, when Kylo pressed him to the door frame and used his other hand to tug the bralette away from Hux’s skin. 

 

Hux gasped a startled, euphoric little sound at the way Kylo manhandled him into the wall; plus the sudden, unexpected motion jostled the plug and pressed it, very briefly, into a very sensitive area. 

 

“When did you get these?” Kylo demanded, voice gruff and face inscrutably intense. 

 

Hux blinked at him, some of his anxiety flaring again. “The weekend you left.” 

 

“Why?”

 

Of all the things Hux had expected Kylo to say, ‘why’ had not been one of them. That single word cut him to his core and before he could think better of it, he was shoving Kylo away from him, one arm curling across his chest to hide the apparently offensive addition to his body. 

 

“I thought you’d like it,” he hissed furiously. He’d been planning this for three months, had entertained himself in endless fantasies with all the ways this reunion would go and he’d never once expected Kylo to be  _ mad.  _

 

“Hux, you didn’t have to do that,” Kylo replied seriously. “Who did it, where did you go?” 

 

“Kimmy! And I know I didn’t  _ have to,  _ you ass. I did it because I wanted to. I didn’t realize you had some kind of…of monopoly on nipple jewelry in this relationship! I. I thought you’d  _ like it,”  _ he said again, voice rising. 

 

Kylo blinked at him. “You did it because you wanted to?” he asked quietly. 

 

“Yes, of  _ course,”  _ Hux breathed. “I. I like them,” he said defiantly. “They make me feel.” He cut himself off. Bold, powerful, sexy, all darted through his head, but none of them were quite strong enough. It was all those things and more. They made him feel brave, like he was subverting every expectation, and sexual in a way only Kylo had ever made him feel, and strong, and reckless, and a dozen other things he couldn’t put into words. 

 

But more than all that: they made him feel like Kylo’s. 

 

“You didn’t just do it for me?” Kylo pressed gently, crowding Hux back against the door frame again. 

 

With a warm rush of fondness, Hux understood. “No. Not  _ just  _ for you. Because of you, maybe.”

 

Kylo thumbed the strap of Hux’s bralette away from his skin and peered intently at the black bars. “I wouldn’t want you to think—I think you’re perfect, you know.”

 

“I know you do,” he insisted. 

 

“So you don’t—you don’t need to do any of this stuff.” 

 

“You don’t think I know that? Now tell me, what do you think of them?” 

 

Kylo groaned all at once and curled his arms around Hux’s waist, lifted him off his feet. “They look incredible,” he breathed, nibbling at Hux’s earlobe so Hux’s breath left him all in a rush. Kylo’s towel was still barely clinging to his hips, and he bore Hux down to the petal stained bedspread in one strong, smooth motion. “I can’t believe you hid them from me.” 

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” 

 

“Good job,” Kylo chuckled, nosing under Hux’s ear now. “I can’t believe you’d do that for me,” he groaned into Hux’s skin. “Fuck, you smell so good,” he added before Hux could get a word in edgewise. He lost all capacity to speak when Kylo dragged the twin points of his tongue along the pulse beating in Hux’s neck and all Hux could do was hold him closer. 

 

“Can I touch them?” 

 

“Mhmm,” Hux moaned eagerly. “They’re not sore anymore.” 

 

Kylo pulled back, hands grasping at the bra, and then someone knocked on the door. 

 

“Shit,” Kylo cursed, curling forward. The knock had startled him. “That’s our food.” Hux frowned, looking towards the door, but before he could say anything, Kylo had fixed him with a slow, sly grin. “Answer it.” 

 

Hux scoffed. 

 

“I’m serious,” Kylo insisted. “Answer it. Just like that.” 

 

“You can see my entire dick,” Hux protested, pushing Kylo off of him. He started to reach for one of the hotel robes before he remembered the peach silk number he had in his bag. 

 

Kylo did like to show him off. 

 

And really, Hux liked to be shown off. 

 

Hux altered his path, giving Kylo a sly look that stopped him from climbing from the bed. Instead, he grinned and positioned himself so he could watch Hux answer the door, pausing only to twitch his towel fully over his cock again.

 

Hux shrugged into the silk, thigh length robe that matched this set and tied it loosely enough that his manhood wouldn’t scandalize some poor hotel server, but his bralette and the top of the panties were still perfectly visible through the slit at the top. 

 

He answered the door with the most casual expression he could muster, and found three people, including the woman from the front desk, pushing carts full of food. The two servers had apparently mastered their disinterested expressions, because they didn’t flinch, but the woman’s brows shot to her forehead and Hux watched her eyes flick over him with a pleased little squirm in his belly. 

 

“Did you order the entire menu?” Hux called over his shoulder, stepping aside so the servers could wheel the carts in. 

 

“Just most of it,” Kylo called back, clearly visible through the door to the bedroom. The woman cleared her throat and then looked away. 

 

“We included a complimentary desert in addition to the meals your—boyfriend—ordered,” she told Hux after only the slightest hesitation. “If there is anything else we can provide, please don’t hesitate to let us know.” 

 

Kylo adjusted his towel again and stepped out into the main living area as the servers retreated to wait by the door. 

 

“Anything?” he asked suggestively, staring at her as he picked up a shrimp from a platter of shrimp cocktail. 

 

“Oh, stop it,” Hux scolded. Poe was one thing but Hux was going to have to think long and hard before he started including  _ strange women  _ in any of his sexual escapades. 

 

The woman, however, who was staring at Kylo quite openly at this point, didn’t seem to mind Kylo’s comment.

 

“Can you move this stuff to the bedroom?” Kylo asked. The three hotel workers immediately complied. 

 

Hux tipped them all and was quite happy to see them go. He turned back to Kylo, and was just about to shrug out of his robe again, when there was another knock on the door. When Hux opened it, he found the woman waiting for him, a thoroughly amused expression on her face. 

 

“I almost forgot,” she said flippantly. Hux raised a brow at her—she seemed to have gotten over whatever surprise Hux and Kylo had caused her. She put a can of whipped cream in Hux’s hand and Hux stared at it. “For the cheesecake,” she told him. “The complimentary cheesecake,” she added, peering past Hux and raising her brows at Kylo, who immediately started to laugh. Hux shut the door and turned to look at Kylo. 

 

“What was that all about?”

 

“I told them to send that,” Kylo explained, giggling as he stuffed more shrimp into his face. “They said they couldn’t give me an entire can of whipped cream, and that I wasn’t even ordering dessert,  and I told them to talk to her.” 

 

“What did you get?” 

 

Kylo grinned at him and started uncovering platters. There was the shrimp, oysters on the half shell, two steaks and roasted veggies, warm rolls, another bottle of champagne, a Long Island iced tea that Kylo downed in nealy one gulp, a platter of cheese, crackers, fruit, and sliced meats, and a very large bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. And of course, two slices of an absolutely decadent looking cheesecake. 

 

The second he was done with his drink, Kylo plucked an oyster shell from the plate and tilted it against Hux’s lips, one hand braced firmy over Hux’s lower back. Hux allowed himself to be hand fed and all the fierce longing in his chest started to settle into a pleased, heartfelt sort of heat. To say he had missed Kylo would be an absolute understatement. 

 

Kylo fed him another oyster. They plucked at the fruit and cheese, at the strawberries and the champagne, and when Kylo leaned over and kissed him he tasted sweet and heady. Hux didn’t want to wait anymore and he certainly didn’t want to eat  _ steak.  _ He’d spent the whole evening denying Kylo all the touches Hux was positively desperate to feel. He buried his hands in Kylo’s damp hair and kissed the strawberry juice from his lips. 

 

Kylo forgot the food entirely in that moment; Hux felt it. He pressed Hux back against the bed, nipped a trail from Hux’s lips, down over his chin and jaw and neck, and only paused when he reached the lace on Hux’s chest. Hux felt his whole chest seize in anticipation when Kylo peeled back the lingerie; his eyes rolled back in his head, hands still clasped demandingly in Kylo’s hair. 

 

But instead of the heat of Kylo’s mouth, he felt a cold wet chill across his right nipple, and heard the hiss of the whipped cream can. It startled him, made him jerk, and shiver, but before the sensation could totter towards uncomfortable, Kylo dragged his tongue over the spot, giggling as he did, and lapped the sweet cream from Hux’s chest. 

 

Hux might have scolded him for the sticky sweet dollop, except that Kylo’s tongue curled around the bar, gave it the gentlest little tug, and all of Hux’s thought processes whited out. It was more than he had thought it would be, more than he’d imagined. He’d kept his hands clear of the bars except to clean them while they’d been healing; this was the first time they’d been touched with anything but the most gentle, sterile handling and Hux had been entirely unprepared. 

 

His hips jerked under Kylo’s, and he couldn’t stifle the low, pleased moan that spilled from his lips. He felt Kylo smile against his skin, and then he was sucking and nipping at Hux’s chest again until Hux was writhing, totally breathless beneath him. 

 

“Grab the headboard and don’t let go,” Kylo said sharply, sitting back up and pining Hux’s ass to the bed. The plug was starting to drive him to insanity—he’d chosen (quite foolishly) a geisha plug, with a weighted ball that rolled and tumbled with every movement either of them made. 

 

Hux was unusually obedient, hands snapping up to curl in the slates of the headboard. Kylo shoved the bralette up around Hux’s neck, managing to be both ruthlessly rough, and gentle enough that the bars didn’t snag in the lace at the same time. 

 

Kylo gave Hux a truly lascivious grin when he plucked the whipped cream can off the bed beside them. This was not a fantasy Hux had ever had, but he still felt a hungry pull in his belly at the way Kylo was teasing him, at the painfully deliberate way he brought the can to hover over Hux’s chest, like this was the most erotic thing he’d ever done. The expression in Kylo’s black eyes, the tips of his tongue against his top lip as he stared down at Hux’s thin, newly sweat-slick chest, the way he held Hux in place with one huge hand splayed over Hux’s belly button, all made it feel that way—dirtier than it should have felt. Of course, Hux hated the sensation of sticky sweetness against his skin under typical circumstances, so in a way, this  _ was  _ one of the filthiest things he’d ever let Kylo do to him. 

 

Kylo squeezed a dollop onto each nipple, squeezed a line down Hux’s chest, and another across his belly button. It was cold, slick, and Hux shivered at the sensation, hating it and loving it in equal turns. The anticipation was the worst, however; Kylo would put his mouth against every place he’d marked and Hux was desperate to feel him, feel his filthy tongue and decadent lips lapping at Hux’s wet, sensitive skin. 

 

“Lift your chin,” Kylo told him, voice deep and sure in a way that made Hux want desperately to obey him. Hux tilted his head back, and felt a thick dollop of cream land in the hollow of his throat. “If you squirm too much,” Kylo told him, tugging the ruffled bralette into position, “You’ll get whipped cream all over your pretty lace.” 

 

Hux opened his mouth to laugh, to tell Kylo to fuck off, or call him an ass, but all that came out was a thoroughly pleased whimper. 

 

Kylo tilted forward and carefully laid his teeth against the exposed line of Hux’s jaw before he shifted back and dragged his tongue down the center of Hux’s chest, lapping up every sweet drop he’d laid there. He nipped and bit until Hux’s hands hurt from squeezing the headboard, from trying not to lower his chin. Kylo had concocted a very cruel set of restraints. Hux wanted to bury his hands in Kylo’s hair, drag Kylo’s lips to his overly sensitive nipples, puckered under the cold cream. He wanted to look down and watch Kylo’s sinful tongue against his skin. But to do any of that, he’d have to give in. Kylo’s words had been just as much challenge as command. 

 

Kylo lingered overlong in all the places Hux didn’t want him. He licked the cream from Hux’s belly and then bit his hip until Hux’s cock was straining at the panties, until he wasn’t sure what would be better—those lips on his chest or wrapped around his dick. And just when he’d started to tilt toward ‘dick’ as the best option, Kylo finally licked away the cream on Hux’s left nipple, and pinched the black bar between his teeth. 

 

Hux screamed, hips bucking under Kylo’s hands, and felt sticky cream spread under his chin but he didn’t care. The heat of Kylo’s lips after the chill of the cream was a special kind of torture that was only intensified by Kylo’s sharp teeth and his soft, gentle tongue. He walked a careful line, never biting hard enough to cause true pain, never tugging too hard on the still delicate piercings, but still firm enough to make Hux’s head spin, to make his whole body tighten in anticipation of the pain that never came. 

 

And he hadn’t even touched the other nipple yet. 

 

_ “Fuck me.” _ The words spilled, desperate and needy from Hux’s lips, and they almost sounded nonsensical. He’d waited— _ they’d  _ waited so long for this and Hux wanted him  _ now.  _ The headboard slats dug into his palms. His arms hurt from pulling against them. 

 

Kylo shifted his attention to Hux’s other nipple and Hux cursed at him, pleaded with him, did his best to grind his ass into the bed or his dick into Kylo’s thigh and was only more frustrated when none of it was enough. 

 

Kylo chuckled at him, licked the underside of his jaw where the cream had spread, and finally tucked his huge hand into the lace stretched across Hux’s hips. Hux keened pitifully, trying not to duck his head again, and felt Kylo’s fingers slip between his legs. He paused when he found the plug, pushed on it gently, and giggled at the way Hux moaned. 

 

“No wonder you’re such a mess,” he purred, tilting forward and pressing even more firmly on the toy. He hadn’t realized Hux was wearing it. 

 

“Kylo,” Hux pleaded. 

 

“Hold on,” he replied cheerfully. “And stay that way,” he added as he climbed off the bed. Hux couldn’t watch him go without getting whipped cream all over his chin again. The bastard. 

 

He returned quickly enough, with lube in one hand and a huge chocolate covered strawberry in the other. He paused long enough to bite it in half before he held the other half to Hux’s lips. 

 

Hux might as well have been tied down; he felt totally helpless, victim to Kylo’s every whim, and it was a heady sort of subservience to part his lips and swallow the tangy fruit Kylo offered him. Kylo licked the juice from his chin and Hux’s eyes fluttered shut at the attention. 

 

“Stay just like that,” Kylo told him again, licking strawberry juice from his own bruised, tattooed fingers as he climbed back on the bed and straddled Hux’s hips. Hux complied, tried to remain perfectly still, and was just able to see Kylo reach between his own legs after slicking his fingers with the lube. He moaned, teased Hux with the way he was touching himself, and Hux was practically dizzy with the need to watch him. 

 

He took his time, moaned almost theatrically when he sat back on his own hand, and mercilessly teased Hux’s right nipple with his free hand. That was the worst part; after the way Kylo had kissed and sucked at the black bars, the light grazing pinches were almost cruel. 

 

Hux went quiet when Kylo finally freed his cock from the now-wet lace, bunched the panties down under his balls and tugged at him with firm, sure strokes. The way Kylo held him, tugged at him, felt like sinking into his own bed after a week away from home—it was painfully, achingly familiar, and he hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed it until this moment. After all this, he would have been satisfied if Kylo had simply jerked him off, if it hadn’t left Kylo wanting. 

 

He sank onto Hux’s come-slick cock and moaned beautifully at the slow, lazy press. Hux was breathless with it, with the tight clench of Kylo’s ass, and the tortuous geisha plug twitching wonderfully with every motion they made. 

 

Kylo tilted forward on his knees, teased Hux with little rolls of his hips that made them both groan with frustrated pleasure, before he pitched forward and licked the melting cream from the hollow of Hux’s neck. It didn’t really help; Hux could feel it running down his neck, leaving sticky trails behind, but Kylo’s tongue against his cold skin was pleasure enough to forget the uncomfortable feeling. 

 

He took Hux’s hand from the headboard and Hux’s whole arm ached when he released it. Kylo paused in his torturously slow rhythm only long enough to position Hux’s hand around his cock. Then he locked his lips over Hux’s nipple again, and rocked until Hux was screaming for him again, desperate and breathless, and so, so relieved to have him back. 

 

Hux loved the way Kylo's cock felt in his hand, loved the familiar, yet always alien rub of his piercings against Hux’s skin. Hux had wanted to feel this inside him before he’d wanted anything else, had wanted Kylo to fuck him until they both couldn’t walk the next day, but there was something so satisfying in this, in the way he felt in Hux’s hand, that Hux was dizzy with gratitude that Kylo hadn’t let him have his way. 

 

Despite the wait they’d both endured, Hux’s orgasm built slow and hot in his gut. Kylo’s mouth on his chest, the plug rocking inside him, the way Kylo squeezed around him, all proved to distract from one another. Every time Hux thought he was close, Kylo would draw his attention elsewhere with a sharp bite or a very deliberate clenching of muscle. 

 

Hux didn’t let go of the headboard with his left hand; he didn’t lower his chin, though Kylo had cleaned the cream away with his lips. He kept his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and more lost in Kylo than he could ever remember being. 

 

Kylo whispered his name, his voice high and breathless and cracked open, and Hux came back to himself in time to feel Kylo shake and curl into him. His dick pulsed in Hux’s hand, spilling hot stripes over Hux’s knuckles, and Hux felt Kylo shudder all the way down to his toes. But more than that, he could feel Kylo clenching desperately around him, and he thrust his hips up to chase the feeling. Kylo’s voice cracked and he bit down hard against Hux’s overly sensitive nipple, startled, perhaps, by the way Hux fucked up into him. 

 

Hux’s brain whited out again as a bright surge of pain blossomed across his chest and was chased immediately by intense heat that somehow raised chills across his skin. When Hux came, seconds later, he screamed Kylo’s name, just as Kylo had moaned around his. 

 

Kylo held him for a long time after that and Hux didn’t speak. He had his nose buried into the space under Hux’s ear, and Hux never wanted him to move again. 

 

“Three months is a very long time,” Hux finally said, an odd surge of emotion swelling in his chest.

 

“Yeah,” Kylo sniffed. “It sucked.”

 

Hux chuckled weakly and finally released the headboard. When he hissed, Kylo absently reached up and started massaging his bicep. “It can’t have all been bad,” Hux muttered. 

 

“No, the music part was great. But man cannot sustain himself on Skype jerk seshes alone.” 

 

Hux laughed and they finally separated.

 

When Hux glanced down at himself, he saw a dark bruise rising on his hip where he’d fallen in the bar; and the knuckles of Kylo’s right hand were bruised under his tattoos too. It should have made Hux angry, but instead he just felt a warm swell of affection as he remembered the way Kylo had leapt to defend him. He wordlessly laid a kiss against Kylo’s knuckles before he slipped fully away. 

 

They had gotten whipped cream on the bralet. Hux peeled it off and made a face as Kylo swallowed the last oyster. “I’m going to need another shower,” he complained. 

 

“If you don’t need a shower by the time I’m done then we’re not doing it right,” Kylo teased. Hux shifted, made to get off the bed and go sponge himself down in the bathroom, but before he could, Kylo caught him around the middle and pushed him bodily back down onto the bed. He had the whipped cream in one hand and Hux fought him weakly, giggling with every motion, until Kylo managed to pin him in place and press the nozzle to his lips. The cream was sweet and liquid; they’d used most of it already. Hux licked it, laughing, from his lips while Kylo sat back and squeezed the rest into his own mouth. 

 

“We need another can,” he complained. 

 

Hux glanced at the carts of food they had left-- at the cheese and grapes and apples, at the huge bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, at the thick slices of cheesecake. At two nearly full bottles of champagne. 

 

Hux reached out for the cart and drew back a strawberry. When he set it between his teeth, he was reminded instantly of the way Kylo had fed him one while he was helpless and shaking for him. “I think,” he said suggestively, licking the juice from his lips, “we can make do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://ellabesmirched.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
